


A Cry For Help

by AlexTWDgf01



Series: Mpreg Ford [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Mullet Stan Pines, Paranoid Ford Pines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: "Listen, there isn't much time. I've made huge mistakes, and I don't know who I can trust anymore." Ford explained as he went to walk past Stan, turning the head of a skeleton as he did."Hey," Stan said with concern, placing a comforting hand over his brother's shoulder. "Easy, there. Let's talk this through, okay?"He could feel the way Ford's muscles tensed under his fingertips and how he brought his free hand to rest over his stomach, as if protecting it. Stan's furrowed slightly in confusion of the act before his twin whirled around to face him.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Stan Pines
Series: Mpreg Ford [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187339
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. A Twist Of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to come back to this series with more ideas and backstory.

Stanley Pines was currently standing at the front door of a run down cabin in the middle of the woods his brother apparently lived in. Stanford had sent him a postcard two days ago that had 'PLEASE COME!' written hazardously across the back. Whatever was going on, it must have been important for him to finally reach out to him after all this time.

So he'd packed up the few belongings he owned and drove for thirty-two hours straight to Oregon. When he arrived finally arrive in the small hicktown, he had been forced to walk half a mile in knee high snow when his car had ended up in the ditch.

"Alright, Stan. You haven't seen your brother in ten years. It's okay. He's family. He won't bite." he told himself, reaching out to rap his knuckles against the wooden door.

He'd barely gotten a chance to knock twice before the door flew open.

"Who's there? Have you come to steal my eyes?!" a disheveled man exclaimed, shoving a loaded crossbow in Stan's face.

But not just any disheveled man, his twin brother.

With a start, the younger raised his hands up placatingly, giving Ford a slightly surprised look before frowning. His brother looked terrible for someone who actually had a house.

His hair was mussed and greasy, his skin pale eyes bloodshot with purplish bags hanging beneath them. His clothes were a mess of stains and from what Stan could tell, it looked like he hadn't eaten OR slept in weeks. Gee, Poindexter, what have you gotten yourself into?

"Well, I can always count on you for a warm welcome." Stan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes slightly.

"Stanley?" his brother questioned, lowering the crossbow before his eyes darted around the woods. "Did anyone follow you? Anyone at all?"

"Eh, hello to you, too, pal." Stan grumbled before being yanked into the cabin by the collar of his jacket and a blinding light was shone into his eyes. "H-hey, what is this?!"

After being shoved back slightly, Ford backed further away with an owlish look. "Sorry, I just had to make sure-...i-it's nothing. Come in, come in!"

The grifter shut the door behind him (which had four locks on it, and he thought his paranoia was bad) and dropped his bag on the floor before following Ford cautiously to what looked like used to be the living room. It was now covered near to the ceiling in papers. You couldn't even sit on the couch!

"Look, are you gonna explain what's going on here? You're actin' like Ma after her tenth cup of coffee." Stanley said, watching as the other frantically dug through a drawer and pulled out a journal.

"Listen, there isn't much time. I've made huge mistakes, and I don't know who I can trust anymore." Ford explained as he went to walk past Stan, turning the head of a skeleton as he did.

"Hey," Stan said with concern, placing a comforting hand over his brother's shoulder. "Easy, there. Let's talk this through, okay?"

He could feel the way Ford's muscles tensed under his fingertips and how he brought his free hand to rest over his stomach, as if protecting it. Stan's furrowed slightly in confusion of the act before his twin whirled around to face him.

"I have something to show you. Something you won't believe." Ford said, waving a hand through the air in a fantastical way to add affect.

"Look, I've been around the world, okay? Whatever it is, I'll understand." Stan assured.

"Very well. Follow me."

Stanford led the way to an old bookshelf, pulling back one of the physics books, causing it to swing open and reveal a secret passage leading under the house. His brother was such a fucking need.

They made their way down to an elevator, to which they clambered into and began descending to the lowest level. Due to the space being so small, Stan was able to get a closer look at his brother.

He noticed how his shoulders were drawn near to his ears as he stood in a bit of a hunched position. He kept the journal he'd grabbed earlier pressed protectively against his chest, fingers twitching on the back of the cover.

Stan also noted how his face would occasionally pinch up in discomfort and glance down at his stomach. The younger followed his glance, wondering if he might have some sort of injury, but their didn't appear to be any blood. It, however, appeared to be distended a bit, which was odd. Ford obviously hadn't eaten much in a long while. How could his stomach possibly be pressing against his shirt when the rest of his clothes hung a bit loose around him?

Old brotherly instincts were telling him something wasn't alright (aside from whatever was causing his twin to be paranoid) and he should ask what was wrong or take him to a hospital...But he decided against it. Ford would tell him if he needed medical care...maybe.

As he tried to decide whether or not to broach the subject, the elevator dinged as they reached what looked to be the basement, door sliding open. Ford had darted ahead, leaving Stan to speed walk after him. They walked through a control room and into a more open space...

...with this huge metal contraption in the middle of it.

Whatever he'd expected to be shown, it wasn't this. Stan blinked dumbly up at it, eyes wide with surprise and confusion.

"There's nothing about this I understand." Stan finally said, voice echoing through the basement.

"It's a trans-universal gateway, a punched hole through a weak point in our dimension." Ford explain, gesturing towards it. "I created it to unlock the mysteries of the universe."

...okay, not weird at all.

"But it could just as easily be harnessed for terrible destruction. That's why I shut it down and hid my journals which explain how to operate it." Ford held out one of said journals for Stan to take. "There's only one journal left and you are the only person I can trust to take it."

A portal? Only person he can trust? Man, Ford. What the hell is happening?

"I have something to ask of you." Ford said in a serious tone, causing the younger to glance back up at him. "Remember our plans to sail around the world on a boat?"

Stan could feel his lips tug up into a hopeful smile. Was...was Ford really gonna ask him to-

"Take this journal, get on a boat, and sail as far away from here as you can! To the ends of the earth. Bury it where no one can find it."

As Ford turned his back, the smile vanish from the grifter's face as that hope died in his chest. How childish was he to believe his brother actually wanted to patch things up and restart where they left off? Ha! Shows just how gullible Stan was. He could feel his anger boiling up.

"That's it?!" he exploded, throwing his arms in the air. "You finally wanna see me after ten years, and it's to tell me to get as far away from you as possible?!"

Ford brushed past the younger as he spoke. "Stanley, you don't know what I'm up against, what I've been through!"

"No, no, no. You don't understand what I'VE been through! I've been to prison in three different countries. I once had to chew my way out of the trunk of a car!" Stan raged, stepping closer towards his twin. "You think you've got problems, Stanford? I've got a mullet!"

Ford had the audacity to look guilty and concerned for his brother. Only now he shows it. Where was that when Dad kicked him out?

"Meanwhile, where have you been? Livin' it up in your fancy house in the woods, selfishly hoarding your college money because you only care about yourself." Stan finished, shoving an accusing finger into Ford's, causing his his feature to turn angry.

"I'm selfish? I'm selfish, Stanley? How can you say that after costing me my DREAM SCHOOL?! I'm giving you a chance to do the first worthwhile thing in your life, and you won't even listen!"

That's it.

"Yeah, well listen to to this. You want me to get rid of this book?" Stan growled, taking out his lighter and holding its small flame beneath the journal. "Fine! I'll get rid of it right now!"

"No!" Ford exclaimed, grabbing at the book and giving Stan a pleading look. "You don't understand."

Stan yanked the book back, turning to the side. "You said you wanted me ta have it, so I'll do what I want with it!"

"My research!"

Stan grunted in surprise when his brother tackled him to the ground, losing his grip on the journal. When Ford scrambled off of him to go after the journal, he gritted his teeth, and kicked the nerd's feet out from under him.

He stood quickly as Ford landed on his side, arms wrapped around his midsection. Stan made his way over to the fallen journal and scooped it back into his hands, turning just in time for his twin to slam into him.

"Do you have any idea what you could have just done?!" Stanford exclaimed, shoving his brother through the door and up against a control panel. "Stanley, give it back!"

"Ya want it back, yer gonna have to try harder than that!" Stan yelled, shoving back at the elder as they fought for the book.

Ford ended up on the floor with Stan standing over him, trying to rip the journal from his grip.

"You left me behind, you jerk! It was supposed to be us forever! You ruined my life!"

"You ruined your own life!"

Ford drew back his foot, planted it against Stan's chest and kicked him back...

...right into something burning hot, too hot, TOO HOT!

"AAAAAHHH!" Stan screamed out in agony.

It took too long a second for Ford to realize he still had his foot keeping his brother pinned against the singil. He withdrew it as quick as he could, watching with horror as Stan toppled forward, cradling his right shoulder with the opposite hand. The smell of burnt flesh infiltrated his nostrils and it made him nauseous.

"Stanley! Oh my gosh! I-ngh!" Ford was forcibly cut off when bile rose into his mouth, causing him to retch.

Stan grimaced, both from the seering pain in his shoulder and the sight of his brother throwing his guts up just mere feet away. He groaned as he shifted into a sitting position before forcing himself to stand.

"I-I-I'm so sorry! Are y-you alright?" Ford asked once he'd recomposed himself, giving Stan a worried look.

The grifter ignored it and how much paler his brother looked, glaring Ford down venomously, with only a little (a lot) of hurt.

"Some brother you turned out to be. You care more about your dumb mysteries than your family? Then, you can have 'em." Stan spat out, eyes tired and full of pain (both physically and emotionally). "I'm tired of waiting around for you to finally realize I didn't purposely break your machine. To realize that I was just a dumb kid who was scared of being left behind...who was afraid of losing his brother."

Ford stared up at him in stunned silence, guilt evident on his features. Stan felt his eyes burn in warning at the oncoming of tears. He clenched them tightly shut and turned to leave.

"S-Stan-"

"Hope you got everything you wanted."

"W-wait! Stanley, please! D-don't go!" Ford begged from his spot on the floor, reaching out uselessly towards Stan.

He paid his pleas no attention, mind made up that he was leaving and NOT coming back. He wasn't gonna stay somewhere he wasn't wanted. Ford made that obviously clear.

Just as Stan made it to the elevator, he heard his brother let out a desperate cry.

"I-I'm pregnant!"

Deafening silence filled the stale air around them. The hand Stan had clasped above his burn dug into his shoulder in surprise, back stiffening and face suddenly devoid of emotion. Did...did he hear that right?...

After standing there for a while, just frozen, he slowly turned back towards his brother. Ford was still kneeling by the puddle of puke, hunched with an arm around his middle.

"...what?" Stan's voice came out in a whisper tone, confused.

"...I s-said I'm pregnant." Ford repeated, looking his brother in the eyes.

They were full of earnest and honesty. No joke, no lie. It just confused Stan all the more.

"H-hold on. How...how is that even physically possible?" Stan questioned, moving his hand to grip at his hair.

"B-by human standards, it's not. But by paranormal standards..." Ford trailed off.

"What are you saying? That you had sex with a sasquatch and got knocked up?" Stan asked, semi-sarcastic.

"God, no!" Ford replied, nose wrinkled up in disgust.

"Did...did one those creatures...did something rape you?" Stan asked more tentively, terrified of what the answer may be.

"No." Ford replied quickly at seeing the worried expression on his brother's face. "No, no. It was nothing like...that. I was studying these odd flowers two months ago out in the woods. While I was inspecting one, I got too close and it sprayed me with this pollen. And a few weeks later, I started feeling...odd."

"Odd?" Stan parroted.

"I...started experiencing frequent headaches, overheating, the need to relieve myself more frequently. At first I didn't think anything of it, but then I began feeling nauseated, my pelvic region started cramping, and my, um..." Ford's face became dusted in a light blush, motioning his hands toward his pectorals. "were tender."

Stan chuckled despite the oddness of the situation before catching himself and allowing Ford to continue.

"Remembering the events with the flowers, I ventured back out into the forest to collect samples to test. While I was out there, I noticed a few rabbits with the same pollen covering their fur. So I gathered a few of them up and brought them back with me to see how the pollen affected them."

"And?"

"Their hunger increased through the weeks, as well as their abdomens and agitation. Within a month, they had all given birth."

"Couldn't they have all been coincidentally pregnant at the same time?"

"Two of them were male, Stanley."

"Oh..."

Well, shit.

"Of course, since they had no birthing canal, I had to sedate and remove the kittens surgically, which wasn't easy...but that's how I know." Ford continued to explain as he finally stood up from the floor shakily. "And though the gestational of a rabbit is quite different from that of a human, I have been displaying all the early signs of pregnancy that a woman does. So..."

Ford rubbed his arm anxiously, glancing pitifully down at his journal that lay still at his feet. The younger could see his worry, causing him to feel to protect and comfort rise up in his chest. Stan strode back over to his brother's side, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Are you scared?" Stan finally asked.

"I'm fucking terrified." Ford replied honestly, noticeable tears in his eyes.

"Is this what's got you all...paranoid?"

"It's partly why, yes, but its not the main reason."

"Okay. What else is going on?"

Ford looked away, hunching his shoulders. "You'll think me to be insane."

"Ford, you just told me yer pregnant," Stan said, giving Ford's shoulder a light squeeze. "and I believe you. It can't be any crazier than that."

"It can, actually." Ford muttered.

"Just..." Stan began, guiding the elder over to a nearby chair and had him sit down. "Lay it on me."

The six fingered man fiddled with the sleeve of his trenchcoat, looking at Stan. Or more specifically, his injured shoulder. "I...I'll tell you. B-but let me tend to your brand first. It could get infected."

"Ford-"

"Please..."

The tears he'd seen earlier in Ford's eyes had finally began to trickle down the sides of his face, glistening in the dim light. Stan closed his eyes and sighed.

"Alright."


	2. New Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan gave an exasperated sigh at how easily his brother could be manipulated. He maybe a smart guy, but sometime he was just he could be really oblivious to certain situations. 
> 
> "I'm not proud of my actions, Stanley. I know I was being a fool. I just...wish you'd been here to stop me from shaking his hand." Ford said dolefully.
> 
> "Well, I'm here now." Stan swivels his head around to give his twin a reassuring smile, hiding a wince from the burning in his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I'm soooo tired. Here's the second chapter to this fic. And I'm off to bed.
> 
> Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Let me get this straight. You summoned a demon, against all the warning written in the cave, and made a deal to let him use your body while you sleep?"

"...more or less?"

"Oy vey."

After Stan agreed to letting his brother tend to his shoulder, they had ascended back up to the ground floor of the shack and ended up in the kitchen (since it was the only room with furniture you could sit on). As Ford cleaned and disinterested the second degree burn, he told him about Bill and how he'd tricked him into building the doomsday device set up in his basement.

Stan gave an exasperated sigh at how easily his brother could be manipulated. He maybe a smart guy, but sometime he was just he could be really oblivious to certain situations. 

"I'm not proud of my actions, Stanley. I know I was being a fool. I just...wish you'd been here to stop me from shaking his hand." Ford said dolefully.

"Well, I'm here now." Stan swivels his head around to give his twin a reassuring smile, hiding a wince from the burning in his shoulder.

Ford tried to return a smile of his own, but it morphed into a grimace before dropping, reaching into his first aid kit for the burn cream. Popping off the lid, he squeezed a generous amount onto his index and two middle fingers, setting about smearing it delicately over the inflamed and blistered skin. Stan drew in a sharp, shaky breath at the touch.

"S-sorry." The nerd placed his left hand comfortingly against Stan's uninjured shoulder.

"Nothing I can't handle." Stan said, deflecting the other's worry.

"...you shouldn't have to."

Stan stared blankly down at the floor as Ford finished patching up his injury, wrapping it securely with gauze and bandage wraps.

"How does that feel?" Ford asked, taking a step back.

The grifter carefully rolled his shoulder and nodded in approval. "Better. Thanks."

He stood back up as Ford silently replaced everything back into the med kit, glancing around the kitchen. 

Just like all the other rooms in this house, it was a mess. Papers stacked at one end of the table and in corners, cabinet doors hazardously left open with nothing inside, dirty dishes overflowing the sink. 

Man, Stanford really let this place go, along with himself. He's surprised he hasn't keeled over yet.

"How long has this whole...Bill thing been going on?" 

Ford's back straightened, turning fully around to address his twin. "S-since I realized he tricked me? Almost a month."

"And you've been like this since then, I'm assuming." It was less a question and more of a statement.

His brother rubbed his neck subconsciously, further confirming Stan's suspensions. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright. Look, I know your original plan was to give me that journal and hide it while you destroy that machine. But that's not gonna happen. I'm not leaving you here like this to deal with that demon on your own."

"I don't have a choice, Stan! If I piddle around too long, Bill will find another way to activate the portal. I CAN'T let that happen." 

"You said you hid the other two journals with parts of the instructions in 'em?"

"Y-yes."

"Then, that won't happen. He can't cut that thing on, even if he got his hand on that journal." Stan said, pointing to where the said journal rested in Ford's trenchcoat. "He'd still be missing two-thirds of the instructions. In the meantime, you need to take care of you "

"I'm fine." Ford muttered.

"No, yer not, Sixer! Just look at you! Look at your house!" Stan gestured around.

Looking back over at the six fingered man, Stan noticed how his eyes had widened and his whole body tensed. He thought maybe he'd actually glanced around and noticed the state of house, but then he notice Ford give a full body shudder.

"D-don't call me th-at." Ford whimpered.

"What?" Was he talking about his nickname? "Why not?"

Ford looked ashamed, body hunching in on itself again. "Because that's what HE called me."

The childhood nickname he came up with for Ford? A nickname that was special between the two back in Jersey, used to make his nerdy brother feel loved and normal? That demented cornchip used it against him to make him feel like a freak? Aw, he'll no!

"That asshole." Stan seethed at hearing that demon perverted HIS nickname for Ford. "He's gonna pay for the shit he's done ta ya, Stanford. I promise."

Stan had stepped up closer to his brother to grip his shoulders as he spoke, Ford looking up at him reproachfully.

"But takin' care a' you is my first priority. It's obvious you haven't been takin' great care of yerself, and that not good. You're not just hurtin' yourself, yer hurtin' that baby too." Ford looks down guiltily at his stomach, placing a hand over it.

"I-I didn't...I wasn't trying to..."

"I know." Stan says, squeezing his shoulders. "You need to look after the two a' ya before dealing with that demon jerk. You need to eat, and sleep, and SHOWER."

"I...God, I want to sleep, Stanley, but I can't. If I allow myself to fall asleep, Bill will take over my mind and do who knows what." Ford stressed, mussing his hair with his other hand.

"Maybe we can find a way to block him out of your head. Ya know, like an exercism. Is there not something like that in that book a' yers?" Stan suggested, trying to think of something himself.

"Actually...th-there is something." Ford said thoughtfully, pulling the journal out of one of his pockets and flipped through it. "Ah, right here. There's a spell we can use to shield the house and protect us from Bill's influence. There are just a few ingredients I'll need for it to work."

"Good. Ya see? Where there's a will, there's a way." Stan beamed, carefully slipping the open journal from his twin's hands. "Now, go get something to eat, then take a shower. I can go out and get the stuff you need for your voodu. What all do you need?"

"It's all listed here." Ford pointed to the small list on the open page. "I believe there are some moonstone in my study. But I still need mercury and probably the most difficult to obtain-"

"Unicorn hair?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Then, Stan fought a unicorn, they set up the barrier, and Ford got some much needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will probably shorter. Depends on if I try to rush through it like I did towards the end of this one.


End file.
